fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Crimson
Magic & Abilities Devil Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): As one of the first humans who entered the Devil Civil War, Akihito was also one of the first Devil Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slayed many Devils, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Devil due to the overuse of his Lost Magic,[5] though he retains the ability to shift back into human form at will.[6] It is currently unknown exactly which element Akihito employs in his casting of Devil Slayer Magic, however his Devil Slayer Magic grants him the ability to reap the souls of Dragons and Demons, leaving them in a half-dead state. Akihito rivals [35] *'Unknown Devil's Scream': Like all Devils and Devil Slayers , Akihito can perform a Devil's Scream, incorporating his respective element into the attack. While which element Akihito employs is currently unknown, the blast was powerful enough to "completely eradicate" Tenrou Island and imprint a Enormous crater into the ocean. His blast looks like Flame and Lightning Devil Slayers Screams, but also Fire, Sky, Shadow and Iron Dragon Slayer's Roar combined.[35] Flight: In his Demon form, Akihito possesses the ability to fly and float, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him.[37] Immense Durability: Akihito is capable of shrugging off attacks from very powerful Mages, such as Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Orga Nanagear, Gray Fullbuster and Mirajane Strauss. Even attacks from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, who all employ Dragon Slayer Magic and Devil Slayer Magic, both Magics that are renowned for their legendary abilities to slay Dragons and Demons, had absolutely no effect on Akihito.[38] Not even attacks from Dragons can harm Akihito has shown with the ??? Demon taking the full force of Igneel's massive fire breath attack and emerged unscathed as if nothing happened. Other Slayer's Magics barely harm Akihito too.[39] Immense Strength: Given his big size, Akihito is easily capable of reducing a substantially-sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it.[40] As a testament to his immense strength, Akihito can engage in a head-on physical confrontation with Makarov in his Titan form[41] and easily gain the upper hand.[42]According to Gildarts Clive, despite the amazing feats Akihito performed on Tenrou Island, the Demon wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during their brief confrontation. Rather, Gildarts noted that the Death Dragon was toying around with every last one of them.[43] Akihito is also much more powerful and stronger than he is assumed to be, as even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel in combat, Zeref comments that Akihito is still waiting for someone to give him a true, challenging fight, implying that he was possibly holding back in his battle with the Fire Dragon King. Zeref has also stated that Akihito could rule the world with his power, yet elects not to for whatever reason.[44] Manipulation Immunity: According to Future Rogue, Akihito is immune to any form of Possession Magic.[45] Shapeshifting: Akihito, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely turn into a Demon, so he has the ability to shift his entire body or use his demon abilities at will.[6] *'Regeneration': Due to his Devil Slayer Magic, Akihito can heal at a faster rate than normal people and mages, which also extends his life span greatly. When absorbing lightning and/or fire, his healing is twice as strong. *'Fire, Dark, and Lightning absorption & Immunity:' Akihito is naturally immune to all types of fire, dark and lightning spells and can absorb them to regain his strength and boost his regenerative abilities.